When Green Goes For Navy AND Crimson
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Sequel to WNGFG. Chapter Six through Eight Up! Blake and Cam are together, but what happens when Hunter joins them? Will hearts break? Will friendships remain? Please R&R, no flames please! HunterCamBlake. BlakeTori. HunterCam. ToriDustin.
1. Green Falls For Navy and Crimson

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own 'em. I wish I did but I don't. 

**AN**: This is the sequel to '_When Navy Goes For Green_' since _somebody_ (eyes Crimson-Ranger) decided he didn't want to write it and gave me permission to write it. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Also if you don't like slash, then I suggest you turn away and not read this.

**When Green Goes For Navy _and_ Crimson**

**-**

It's been a few months since Cam was possessed by the evil thingy and all is better...sort of. You see, since Hunter helped Blake and Cam out, now Cam is torn between the two Thunder brothers. The Samurai sighed and rubbed his eyes; his love life was giving him a headache. He heard footsteps coming down to Ninja Ops and turned to find the Thunders bickering. He watched the two bicker back and forth for a few minutes before interrupting.

"What are you two fighting about?" They both turn to him as if they just noticed he was there. "Oh, hey Cam," said the blonde in Crimson. "Hi, Cam," added Blake as he walked over to kiss his boyfriend. Cam accepted the kiss then eyed the brothers, "you didn't answer my question, what where you two fighting about?" The two brothers' exchange glances but don't say anything. Cam fixes his stare on them and they begin to fidget, if anyone could get them to talk, it was Cam.

"Well," the Samurai asked, "are you two gonna tell me or not?" "We were fighting over you," the Crimson one blurted. Cam's almond-shaped eyes grew wide at hearing this, even though he wanted both brothers, he hadn't said a word to either of them about it...unless he had blurted something out while he had been possessed. If he had he didn't remember, the whole thing was a blur to him if he tried to remember.

"Cam? Babe? You Ok," the younger Bradley asked. Cam nodded, "yeah, I'm just a little...stunned." Hunter smirked at the Asian, "I think we can help you with that." He then pulled the Samurai into his arms and kissed him. Cam responded without thinking and moaned into the Thunder Ninja's kiss. Hunter pulled away after a few minutes and the Samurai moaned from the loss of Hunter's lips. Blake smirked about how he was making his bro and his lover happy, he then pulled Cam toward him and kissed the Asian senseless. Hunter let out between a growl and a moan and pulled the two toward Cam's bedroom that's when things began to heat up between the three...

Cam awoke with a gasp, he had been having these dreams for weeks now, and they had started about a week after he had been possessed. He hadn't told Blake or Hunter about these dreams, for he didn't want to make them uncomfortable. What didn't realize was that the Bradley's wanted the Samurai, more than he could imagine. It would only be a matter of time before they had him.

**End Chapter One**

**AN2**: Yeah, short I know. I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this idea out before I forgot about it. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Also, if you want a very smutty version of this, I will post something on sometime soon. Please leave a review, no flames please. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	2. Confessions Part One

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own them. I don't own the idea of Cam/Blake, that I give credit to Crimson-Ranger, but I guess the idea of Hunter/Cam/Blake is kind of mine. I also don't own the Angel/Devil bickering dialogue, Crimson-Ranger uses that in '_When Navy Goes For_ _Green_', very funny. 

**AN**: Thanks for all the comments on the first chappie! Sorry for not updating sooner!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_YellowCrimsonForever_**: Thanks, yeah, it may be a little gross but I'm weird enough to write it XD.

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Thankees :-D. I thought you'd like the threesome. Here's more!

**_Crimson Kittycat_**: Thanks! I will. Here ya go!

**_Cat2000_**: Heehee, sorry, didn't mean to stun ya! Usually I don't write threesomes but the idea popped into my head and I went with it. Hunter/Blake/Cam shouldn't be too hard for me because most of my fics are Hunter/Cam. If I wanted to challenge myself I'd do something like Blake/Shane/Dustin...ewww...I got a image in my head. (Whimpers) That isn't right!

**_Tyrant013_**: Yay! (Feels special) I am. Yes, yes Cam does need some loving.

**_BlakeCamHunterloverbabe_**: Thanks, here's more!

**_Art_**: Thanks here you go!

**Chapter Two: Confessions Part 1**

Hunter sighed then yawned as he walked down the steps to Ninja Ops, his dreams had been haunted of Cam...Cam and his brother. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw his brother leaning over Cam's shoulder, to the normal person it looked as if Blake was just watching the Samurai work. But Hunter knew Blake was really trying to convince Cam to stop working and take a break with him.

Hunter sighed, he wanted to confess his feelings about Cam to him, but he didn't know how he or his brother would react. Suddenly a mini version of himself wearing an angel outfit with a harp appears on his right shoulder.

_Angel_: "Hunter, you mustn't interfere with your brothers' relationship."

**_Hunter_**: (Groans softly so Cam and Blake doesn't hear) "Not _again_!" As soon as he said that, his Devil self with a pitchfork appears on his other shoulder.

**Devil**: "Don't listen to that goody-good, if you like the guy, tell him. Nothin' to it.

**_Hunter_**: (Groans) Go away...(Flicks the Angel off his shoulder, then the Devil)

_Angel _and **Devil**: (Huff and poof away)

Hunter sighed with relief and walked over to the two. Blake hears him and turns, as does Cam. "Hey bro, what's up?", Blake asks as they clasp hands. Cam nods to him with a small smile. "Not a whole lot, just wanted to talk to you guys," Hunter said, trying to be nonchalant. "About," Cam prompted the Crimson one.

Hunter sighed and looked at Cam, then his brother. He wanted to confess his about Cam, yet something was holding him back, he didn't know what though. Blake didn't even know how he felt about Cam. Sure, he flirted with the Samurai, but that's how at ease he was around him. He felt so comfortable around Cam, it was how he fell in love with him. He took at deep breath then let it out and looked both of them in the eye.

"I'm in love with Cam."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Yes, I know that was short and a cliffhanger. I just wanted to get this out before I got writer's block over it again. I promise the chapters will get longer. I'll hopefully update something of mine this weekend, late Saturday or Sunday. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!'

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	3. Confessions Part Two

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a damn thing. Wish I did but I don't. Power Rangers aren't mine, but the paring is I guess. 

**AN**: Thanks for all your reviews! So sorry for the delay!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Art_**: Hee Hee. I know I've never done this before, how am I doing? Here ya go!

**_Crimson-Ranger_**: Hey, at least I update, unlike some people I know...(Eyes) Thanks. When is Coming Together gonna be updated? I dun care what you do, except for killing someone, just pweeze update! D:

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Thanks, here ya go!

**_The real vampire_**: Heh, I hoped someone would like that. It's from Crimson-Ranger's '_When Navy Goes For Green_' the fic before this. Sorry, I just love giving cliffhangers. Hope this chappie will satisfy you.

**_Cat2000_**: Blake/Shane? Yeah, ew, I don't know where that came from. I think I got a nightmare from that...(Shudders). D Glad you like the Angel/Devil part, just so you know, there will be more of them. Ugh, writer's block, gotta hate it. Huh? What's Rurouni Kenshin? You're an excellent writer!

**Chapter Three: Confessions Part Two**

"I'm in love with Cam."

As his brother said those five words, Blake was floor with shock; yet, it wasn't a total shock. He had always had a feeling that his brother had been attracted to Cam, but had never acted upon it. He looked at his lover, whose usual calm face was covered with surprise.

"Say that again Bro," Blake said slowly.

Hunter looked at Blake, then Cam, "I'm in love with Cam." "Where did this come from? You love me?", Cam asked, still in shock that the Crimson one had feelings for him.

"I've always had feelings for you Cam," Hunter explained softly, looking at the floor, "but I've only come to terms with my sexuality recently. Girls are Ok, but I like guys better, to be more specific, I love you the best."

Cam was torn with the emotions and thoughts running through him. Hunter loved him? He suddenly remembered when he and Blake went camping after they had made love for the first time.

_Hunter smirking jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and sits right next to Blake, wearing tight crimson shirt with cargo khaki pants, he yawns sitting on top of the water. _"Have fun lil' bro? Cam?" _Blake just smirked,_ "Loads..." _Hunter pouted,_ "And without me?" _Blake snickered_, "Sorry bro."

_Cam blinked then sank in the water, _"I might have known...Having fun spying hunter!" _Then he goes silent head turning to the side._

_Blake snickered wrapping his arms around Cam. Hunter moved to where he was next to Cam, he pats him on the head,_ "No need to worry Cam, isn't like I'm going to tell anyone...But next time..." _he eyes his younger brother,_ "Invite me." _Blake snickered again_, "I will keep that in mind..." _Hunter smirked_, "Well I'm off. Have fun", _he then streaked off in a crimson light._

Cam's almond shaped eyes widened as he remembered what Hunter said, he had assumed Hunter was joking. Now, he realized that he was serious. He swallowed tightly then looked at the Thunder brothers, he was torn, and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"I think all three of us can be together, if you two are game," he murmured with a slight blush to his face.

Blake grinned at his lover's words; he had wanted to do a threesome for the longest time, but didn't want to push Cam into anything he was uncomfortable with. He leaned over and kissed Cam's cheek then murmured, "you won't regret this."

Hunter gave them his usual smirk and walked forward to the other side of the Samurai and murmured in his ear, "don't worry, you'll love what is about to come to you." He then gently nipped his earlobe, sending shivers down Cam's spine.

Hunter and Blake began to lean in to kiss both sides of Cam's neck when a _very_ familiar voice broke though.

"What is going on in here?"

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Yes, another cliffhanger. At least this chapter is longer! Who do you think the voice is? Find out in the next chappie! Also I do have a version of this story on www . adult fan fiction . net. For those of you that have read it, should I add on to it? Please say so if you want me too. Ok, so please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**AN3**: The part in Italics is from Crimson-Ranger's _'When Navy Goes For Green_' with some slight alterations.

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	4. Confessions Part Three

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing 

**AN**: I am **so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so**,** so** sorry for the delay! Please dun be mad! Writer's block has been horrible, I just wrote this during school.

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Evil Slash Piranha_**: (Grins) Back at ya! Woo yes! Threesomes rock! Thanks! And I still think '_Green Walking in Crimson_' rocked! Here's the update!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**: (Grins) Gotta love it!

**_BlueAngel07_**: Thanks, here's more!

**_Cat2000_**: I know, I gotta work on that. It might have, but I don't like to use those line dividers. Bummer about the end of the show being depressing.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Um, you'll have to read on.

**_the real vampire_**: Heh, heh, heh...Here's more!

**_Art_**: (Laughs evilly) Muhahaha...Thanks! (Beams) Here's more!

**Chapter Four: Confessions Part Three**

"What is going on here?"

Cam gasped slightly and broke away from the Thunders, a blush creeping across his face. His father had entered without any of them realizing it. There was no doubt in Cam's mind that his father had heard most of the conversation. "Dad," he began, slightly nervous "I, um, I'm with Blake... and Hunter."

A pregnant silence grew in Ninja Ops, followed by, "this news surprises me Cameron, however my care for you, Blake, and Hunter will not change."

Three grins spread wide across the young men's faces. "Thank you Sensei," chorused Blake and Hunter.

Sensei then held up a paw, "but, if either of you hurt my son, be prepared to face the consequences."

"We wouldn't dream of hurting Cam, Sensei," Hunter informed their mentor.

Sensei nodded, "very well, I will leave you to yourselves." Something came across his face, Cam could have sworn up and down that it was a smile.

After Sensei left them alone, the three breathed a sigh of relief. "Man," Blake said, "I thought he was gonna flip out for sure."

"Me too Bro," Hunter agreed. His face then turned seductive; his icy blue eyes swinging to Cam's almond shaped ones. "Now," he said, his voice low, seductive, "where were we?"

A predatory smile came upon Hunter and Blake's faces as the edged closer to Cam. The two began to plant butterfly kisses along Cam's neck. The Samurai moan and squirmed at the feel of both Hunter and Blake lips on his skin.

Suddenly, a sharp feminine voice broke out, slightly echoing through Ninja Ops.

"What the hell is going on?"

Blake and Hunter broke away from Cam. Looking up they saw Tori, giving them a lethal, deadly glare.

"Uh, hey Tor," Blake said nervously.

"Don't 'hey Tor' me, what the hell was that?"

Blake stammered over his words before sighing and deciding to be honest with her. "Tori, I've been seeing Cam."

"What," she asked as her bright blue eyes began swimming with tears.

Blake crossed the short distance over to the Water Ninja, though it seemed a lot longer to him. "Tori, I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner." Her hand flew across his face.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize to me," she snapped, her voice thick with tears. "I loved you for the longest time and you turn to _Cam_? _I hate you_!"

"Tori," Cam began, stepping up to Blake's defense. Her fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose.

"And you! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" With those words she turned and ran out of Ninja Ops, sobbing and a broken heart.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: There ya go! Again so sorry for the delay! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	5. Confessions Part Four

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, you people should know this by now... 

**AN**: Here's another chapter! The muse has come back! (Cheers) Thanks to all of you that reviewed!

**_Shoutouts_**:

**_Hunter_**: (Nods) Yeah, I know. On Tori/Dustin, we'll see, or should it be Shane/Tori/Dustin? J/K.

**_Thaila Sandy_**: Thanks! Here ya go!

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**: Yeah, I know, poor Tori. Thanks! Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**: (Nods) you are right, but you gotta read on to find out. Nope, she didn't know. It has.

**Chapter Five: Confessions Part Four**

Tori ran out of the waterfall, tears streaming down her face. _How could he do this to me?_ she thought miserably. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing and where she was going then slammed into Dustin and Shane, causing her to fall into the small body of water.

"Tori!" Dustin and Shane exclaimed, going into the water after their friend.

They reached her and lifted her out of the cold waters. She looked at them and bit her lower lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Tor, what's wrong?", Shane asked full of concern for his friend.

She shook her head, as she did more tears filled her eyes and she broke down sobbing. The two exchanged a look over the blonde's head and gently led her on dry land and over to a large rock. She leaned against it and looked down at the ground.

"Tori, what is it? You can tell us anything." Dustin said, his chocolate brown eyes full of concern for the Water Ninja.

"Its Blake," she managed to sob out.

"What'd he do?" Dustin asked with a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"He... he knew that I liked him and...and he starts seeing Cam!"

"**WHAT!**", Shane and Dustin exploded.

She nodded sadly, "you heard me, and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

The two teens got look of fury across their faces; no one hurt Tori and got away with it.

Tori looked between the two and sighed, "look guys I can handle this on my own."

Shane's eyes narrowed, "they have no right to hurt you like that." He paced back and forth in front of the other two Ninjas. "I can't believe Blake did that and with Cam to boot."

Tori's lower lip quivered and more tears swam in her eyes, she then Ninja Streaked off in a light blue streak.

Dustin crossed over to Shane and punched him in the arm. "Good going Shane, make her feel worse than she already does. She didn't deserve that and you know it."

Shane sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I know, you're right man, I'm just mad."

"Me too", the Earth Ninja murmured in agreement, looking the direction Tori retreated. "Me too."

The two then walked down to Ninja Ops; there they found Hunter and Blake tending to Cam.

Blood had flowed down Cam's mouth and chin, onto his training uniform.

"Dude, what'd she do to you?", Dustin asked, torn between finding out if his friend was Ok and cheering for what Tori had done.

"She broke by nose." To which this earned a small chuckle from Shane, which stopped abruptly by a glare from Hunter. Shane also could have sworn both Thunders growled at him.

Blake stepped forward, "look, I know you guys are pissed at me, but I can't control my feelings for Cam. Be mad at me, not Cam."

Shane's face turned stony. "Have you ever thought what'll happen if you three go out in public? You are sentencing yourselves to being shunned publicly! And Tori, if you go out when Tori is around that'll and insult to injury."

"What are you talking about Shane?", Hunter half growled.

"Your brother broke Tori's heart! None of you seem to give a shit!" Dustin exclaimed, out of his usual carefree, fun-loving nature.

"You know what? None of us really care about being "publicly shunned" Shane, as long as we're together is what matters."

Shane narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hunter.

Blake's head then bowed with guilt and shame. "I know, and I feel horrible about it. But I can't help who I love."

Cam's head snapped in Blake's direction, love had never been mentioned before. Sure they had made love many times on countless occasions, but the word "love" had never come up.

Dustin all but snarled angrily. "I hope you three are very happy together... _not_!" With those words he turned on his heel and stormed out of Ninja Ops with Shane on his heels.

The Thunders and Samurai chorused a sigh. They knew some people would disapprove of their relationship, but they never would have thought two of their closest friends would shut them out of their lives.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Well, there ya go! Hopefully the length makes up for the long delay! Please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	6. Talking Part One

**Disclaimer**- I don't own a thing. See the first five chapters.

**AN**- I am so_, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO_ sorry for this delay! Hopefully these three chapters will make up for it.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Cat2000_**- (Grins impishly) I like keeping people off guard. Thanks! Here's more! I'm working on other fics also.

**_Marah_**- Awe. (Pats) You'll see if he does or not soon. Here's more!

**_BlackNightWolf04_**- Thanks! Yeah, but if I was in her place, I'd probably do the same. Here's more!

**_YellowWolf_**- Hey, hey, hey, I still need them, well, Dustin more than Shane. Thanks.

**_Hunter_**- I was kidding.

**Chapter Six: Talking**

A week had passed since the incident in Ninja Ops. Tori has been refusing to go to training. Since she won't go, neither will Shane and Dustin.

One day Blake and Hunter joined Cam and Sensei to discuss the situation.

"Cameron, is there anyway you can speak with Tori?", Sensei inquired, peering up at his son.

"I'm not one of her favorite people dad."

"Neither am I Sensei," Blake chimed in.

"I will," Hunter volunteered.

Sensei gave the Crimson Thunder Ranger a single nod.

The first place Hunter look was the beach. There at a deserted strip of sand, he found the Winds sparring. He sighed and began walking toward them. Just before he reached them, all three whirled around in defensive stances, causing Hunter to stop in his tracks.

"Whoa guys," he said, holding his hands up, "I come in peace."

Tori glared at him, "where're your lovers?"

"Leave them out of this," Hunter growled, trying to control his temper. "I came here to talk, not fight."

"Fine. Talk," said Shane.

Hunter sighed, this was _not_ gonna be easy, especially when the Winds have heads like concrete. "Look, Blake never meant to hunt you Tor, he _does_ care about you. Don't let this ruin your friendship."

Tori pursed her lips together, blinking rapidly, "and Cam?" she asked softly.

"He feels terrible; the last thing he wants is to lose you as a friend."

Tori nodded, sighing quietly, "Ok, have him meet me at the track."

Hunter nodded and went back to Ops to tell his bro.

Shane watched the Crimson Ranger walk off then turned to Tori. "Tor, are you nuts? Why are you meeting with him?"

"I still love him Shane," she told her friend, not noticing the pained look on her other friend's face. "I want to hear him out."

Shane sighed, "Ok, we just don't like seein' ya hurt."

"I know," she smiled at them. "You're both the greatest," she gave each of them a quick hug and set off to go home for a quick change.

The Child of the Earth sighed softly, watching Tori walk away.

Shane caught the look on his friend's face and gently patted his shoulder. "You need to tell her dude."

Dustin's chocolate orbs swung to Shane's. "How can I? She loves Blake."

"She said she loved him, not that she's _in_ love with him. Big difference."

The Yellow Ranger sighed again, looking toward where Tori had walked off. "I hope so."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Not over keep goin' people!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	7. Talking Part Two

**Disclaimer**- See all chapters before this.

**Chapter Seven: Talking Part Two**

Blake watched the 125 riders' race around the track. He couldn't help but smile, most of those riders reminded him so much of him and Hunter.

"Blake?"

He turned, when he saw her, he felt his breath catch. He smiled, "Tor, I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came; I don't want to throw away all we've been through."

He smiled and held his hand out to her. She returned his smile as she took his hand. They began walking, just enjoying each other's company.

They walked for about a half hour before Tori broke the silence. "Do you love me?"

Blake slowed and then stopped. "I…do, but I love Cam too."

Tori sighed and looked down before stepping back, dropping their joined hands. "You need to decide, this isn't fair to me or Cam.

Blake nodded and reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "I won't keep either of you waiting long. I promise." He gently kissed her cheek and then Ninja Streaked back to Ninja Ops.

Cam heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and turned to see Blake jump down the last two stairs. He rose and met Blake halfway across the control room. "Well?"

"I can't see you anymore Cam."

**End Chapter**

**AN**- Don't kill me! Just keep reading!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	8. Talking Part Three

**Disclaimer**- If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter Eight: Talking Part Three**

"I can't see you anymore Cam."

Cam felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "What?"

Blake sighed, "God, this isn't easy for me Cam."

"Easy for _you_? What about me? I _love_ you and you're breaking it off? So much for thinking you were different."

"I _am_ different Cam. But I have feeling for both of you; it isn't fair to lead either of you on."

Cam sighed and yanked his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Cam I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

The Samurai's dark eyes turned hard, "too late." Before Blake could blink Cam past him and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Blake sighed and put his face in his hand. He felt horrible; no matter what he did he would just wind up hurting Tori or Cam. He barely glanced up when Hunter walking into the control room, apparently hearing everything.

"Dude, I'm gone for three minutes and you alienate our boyfriend?"

"It's just you now bro."

Hunter stared at his little bro. "Say that again."

Blake sighed and looked down. "I broke it off with Cam."

"_Why_?"

"Because it's not fair to lead him and Tor on."

"Dude, I didn't mean for you to break it off with Cam. You told me you love him."

"I do Hunter, but I love Tori too."

Hunter fought back a groan. "I guess this is a good thing then."

Blake sighed, nodding slightly, "I feel terrible though."

"I know bro, look, why don't you head on home? I'll go talk to Cam."

Blake nodded and watched his brother head toward Cam's room. He felt a pair of eyes boring at him and turned to see Cyber Cam staring at him, who had apparently materialized when no one was looking. "What?"

The replica shook his head, "I'm stayin' outta this dude."

"You do that," Blake muttered.

Hunter walked up to Cam's door and gently rapped on it. "Cam? Babe? Can I come in?" He heard some shuffling before the Samurai opened the door and wordlessly held it open for Hunter.

Hunter walked in and turned as Cam closed the door. He studied the Samurai's features, his dark eyes were red rimmed, as if he had or trying not to cry. Hunter sighed, _Blake I hope you make up your mind soon,_ he thought. "You Ok Babe?", he asked gently. He then gently slapped his own forehead. "Sorry, dumb question."

Cam managed a small smile, "s'ok," he murmured. "I'll live."

Hunter stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Cam. "I know you're really hurting, but you still have me."

Cam sighed and rested his head on Hunter's shoulder. He shifted closer to the Thunder and began gently kissing and nipping his neck.

Hunter groaned softly, drawing Cam closer. "Cam," he murmured, "not that I mind, but what are you doing?"

Cam smiled against Hunter's skin. "Kissing you," he replied innocently. He then gently bit a sensitive spot on Hunter's neck, causing him to jump slightly.

"Dude what was _that_? A wannabe hickey?"

Cam grinned and gently nibbled on Hunter's neck, feeling the way Hunter was reacting. "Make love to me Hunter," he murmured.

Hunter pulled back to look Cam in the eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it."

"I could never regret this. I'm totally sure, please, I want this. I want you." He pressed his hardness into Hunter's own, making the Crimson Ninja groan. He grinned and pressed harder.

Hunter groaned louder than before. "Well if you're sure." His hands reached up and gently tugged at Cam's training top, pushing it off his shoulders.

As Hunter's hands word on Cam's clothes, Cam's worked on Hunter's. As soon as the clothes came off, they fell to the bed. Their hands roamed all over their bodies. They came together in a fiery passion, moaning each other's names.

Blake passed by Cam's room and heard loud moans of passion coming from Cam and his brother. He leaned against a wall, closing his eyes. He wanted to be in there, but the damage he had done to Cam had been done.

**End Chapter**

**AN**- There ya go! Hope you all liked it! Again so sorry for the delay! I will try to keep up with regular updates with this and all my other fics. You all know what to do, please leave a review! No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
